


The Colour Green

by inkysplots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkysplots/pseuds/inkysplots
Summary: A mystery invite, the green eyed monster and a night of secrets being exposed.





	The Colour Green

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Fairest of the Rare Murder fest. Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.

Hermione looked up from the pile of essays she was grading, to find her fluffy barn owl Tabitha rapping at the window. Hermione frowned, wondering who would be mailing a letter this late at night. Her eyes flicked to the clock to reveal the hands just slinking past 11pm, and Hermione’s frown deepened. With a weary sigh, she rose and waved her window open, catching the envelope that fell from Tabitha's claws. The owl came to a rest atop the parchment pile, and began rooting around in a small pouch containing owl treats.

The envelope was unusual, Hermione mused silently, as notes for her usually came in a scroll. It was lightly gilded and had her name on the front in beautiful cursive. Curiosity got the better of her, and she ripped the envelope open to find a neatly folded invitation. Hermione scanned the paper and noted it was a mystery party set for tomorrow night, with the dress code underlined and printed in bold. Elegant, Hermione let out a small scoff, flipping the invitation over to try and see who was hosting it, or who else had been invited. The reverse side was blank however, piquing Hermione’s curiosity.

A quick rifle through her wardrobe later had Hermione slump down on the bed in frustration. Being a public figure meant she couldn’t wear the same dress or dress robes twice, and she had no unworn items in her wardrobe. A sharp crack interrupted her thought. “Hermione, miss? You has a guest waiting in the Entrance Hall miss,” The house elf wrung his hands as if expecting punishment for the interruption. Hermione sighed and twisted her wedding ring around her finger before answering. “Thank you Ovaby, can you tell them that I’m asleep and to come back tomorrow please?” The house elf nodded and disappeared with a loud pop.

Hermione felt a sharp pain forming across her brow, cursed lightly before changing for bed. She got under the covers and propped herself upright, reaching for the notepad and ballpoint pen at her bedside.

  * __Buy a new dress in Hogsmeade__


  * _Ask around about the party_


  * _Finish grading papers_


  * _Talk to Severus_


  * _Visit Ron_



Hermione paused, before scratching the last bullet point out. Ron wasn’t named on the invite, she had no wish to take him. She set aside the pen and paper and shuffled down the bed to get comfortable, dimming the lights as she went. Tabitha hooted in protest at being shut inside overnight, however Hermione was too deeply asleep to hear.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the smell of bacon and orange juice. Blearily rubbing her eyes, she saw breakfast on a tray next to her bed, complete with a single red rose in a vase. She grinned upon the sight of the flower, and began devouring her breakfast whilst glancing at the clock. The hands at the eight o’clock position gave her a short shock, until she realised it was a Saturday and there were no students waiting on her.

After vanishing the glass to release Tabitha, and getting several sharp nips for her trouble, Hermione threw on her casual clothes and headed for the staff room. She made it in record time, and slid in just as Minerva was closing the door. Hermione headed for the overly soft chair in the corner with minimal support, the only free seat left, and inbetween Hagrid and Filius. “Thank you all for coming, I know how precious your weekends are,” Minerva smiled tightly before continuing.

“As you know, mock exams are coming up, and I need to review your practice papers before they are issued.” Minerva continued on about school notices and important information, but Hermione had tuned out and was instead fixated on twirling her ring around her finger, looking at the indent it left when she removed it. “I have one last point to bring up - did anyone receive an invitation to a mystery party taking place tonight?”

This caught Hermione’s interest and she raised her hand, noticing that nobody else had. She also noticed the way Severus’ eyes shot in her direction, and narrowed at the lack of other hands. “Very well Hermione, may I speak to you in private please? Everyone else, dismissed and thank you!” Minerva had to shout to be heard over the chatter and chair scraping. Hermione caught a snippet of conversation between Hagrid and someone else, something about an illegal creature trade. Hermione shook her head, nothing she could do about it now.

Both women noticed Severus was lingering in the doorway, but one stern look from Minerva had him scowling and skulking away. “Hermione, do you have any ideas as to what is happening tonight? Or who is hosting it?” Hermione shook her head. “I received the invitation late last night, just an address, date and time. Oh and a ridiculous dress code, which means another new gown,” Hermione added darkly. With a brief frown, Minerva nodded, before gesturing towards the portrait.

“Keep your wits about you Hermione, and your wand,” Minerva cautioned as the two ladies stepped out into the corridor. “I’ll see you there,” Hermione replied with a swift hug to her former mentor. As they parted ways and Hermione turned a corner, she found herself face to face with Severus.

“Not now,” Hermione hissed. “I have a list a mile long of things to do before tonight, including getting a new dress,” Severus raised an eyebrow at her tone but let it slide. “Give me the address and time Hermione, let me at least check out this party whilst it’s ongoing,” Hermione hesitated, before replying. “I’ll send a copy of the invitation over later on today, I promise,” She reached up and gently stroked his cheek, before leaning in for a brief kiss. As they broke apart, Severus reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze, then stalking away, slipping his stern visage firmly back in place.

*********************************************************************************************************

Hermione stood in a daze, staring at the racks and racks of gowns. Sequinned, bejewelled, lacy, furry, this store had them all.  The shop owner bustled over, arms full of material that Hermione hoped had nothing extravagant on them. “I think I have just the thing for you my dear!” The plump witch waved her hand and around twenty gowns hung themselves on display around Hermione.

“Pink, too similar, too low cut…..too many jewels,” Hermione muttered criticism of nearly every dress under her breath before she stopped mid comment. “That one please,” Hermione gestured as she made her way to the fitting rooms. “Of course my dear! Be right in,” Once the gown was in the fitting room, Hermione once again became grateful for magic as hard to reach zippers and buttons would have been just an added hardship. After some twisting and adjusting, she surveyed her appearance in the small mirror.

A deep emerald green dress, corseted up top and with several underskirts on the bottom half, the dress brought out the copper tones in her hair, and the deep brown of her eyes. It came with matching gloves, which Hermione pulled up to get the full effect. A dainty line of emeralds weaved throughout the bodice, but in a subtle splash of shine rather than resembling a disco ball. “I’ll take it!” Hermione shouted through to the front of the shop, not wanting to take off the dress or the gloves.

Once back in her room, Hermione reread the invite to check she had all of the information correct, duplicated it and handed the duplication to an impatient Tabitha. Her shopping trip had taken much longer than she thought, and the stack of unmarked essays felt like a burning weight on her conscience. Checking the time, she decided a shower would be infinitely quicker and dashed into the bathroom.

A quick drying spell later and Hermione was sat in front of her vanity, trying to remember the make up spells Ginny had taught her. Closing her eyes and hoping for the best, she swept her wand tip over her face. Tentatively opening her eyes, Hermione was surprisingly pleased with the result. A quick updo to take her hair away from her face, a small transfiguration spell to change her jewellery from red to green, and Hermione was ready to go.

Her dress swished across the stone steps as she made her way down to the Entrance Hall to meet Minerva. The two witches embraced briefly, before turning on the spot and apparating away. Severus emerged out of the shadows and followed suit, feeling tendrils of suspicion creep into his heart.

As Minerva and Hermione arrived, they were greeted by Remus and Sirius in front of an impressively majestic house. “Welcome Minerva, Hermione,” Remus hugged each of the witches in turn, with Sirius following suit straight afterwards. “I don’t suppose you know anything about why we’re here?” Hermione asked the two gentlemen. They both shook their heads and gestured inside, both hanging back to talk to their most loved former teacher. At the entry point, two burly looking security guards demanded her wand, which Hermione felt obligated to comply with, based on the combined weight and obvious guns they possessed.

As Hermione made her way inside, she spotted a shock of red hair and cursed under her breath. “Where the hell is Harry when you need him?” she muttered to herself, scanning the dark room for her friend. A small voice cut through the chatter and soft music. “Would you like anything to drink Hermione? I’m the waitress for the evening,” Hannah smiled at her, a forced, service smile, but it was friendly nonetheless.

“No thank you, but do you know anything about his event Hannah?” Hannah shook her head. “No, I was hired anonymously to serve here along with Luna - she’s behind the bar - but we don’t know by who. Same for Sirius and Remus, they have no idea what they’re hosting or why,” Hermione’s brow creased as she processed the information. “Perhaps some Firewhiskey would help the evening go a little smoother,” she smiled gratefully at Hanah as she went to fetch her drink.

“Oh bloody marvellous,” Hermione murmured, seeing a blinding spot of platinum blonde hair in the crowd. Deciding she needed to get out of the stuffy drawing room, she headed for the conservatory, to see out into the surroundings and get away from all the people she didn’t want to see. As she peered out into the woods, a brief flash of silver in the shape of a swan danced through the bushes, flickering out of sight seconds later. Hermione smiled as she recognised Severus’ patronus, he could see her and keep an eye on this party.

Movement just outside the conservatory drew Hermione’s eye, causing a disgruntled noise as she recognised the form of her husband, smoking those blasted muggle cigarettes. Ron turned around and saw her watching, and stubbed his cigarette out to come back inside. “Here you are Hermione,” Hannah interrupted Hermione’s thoughts as she offered her the Firewhiskey. Hermione was about to reply with her thanks, when Ron came thundering inside the tiny conservatory.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing here? I thought you were too busy playing teacher to see me!” Ron knocked the drink out of her hand, and by the smell of his breath, was much drunker than he appeared. “Ron, please let’s-” Hermione tried to speak to no avail.

“Lets not what? Do this here? Are you too afraid your boyfriend will find out? I know you’ve been fucking Snape! The Greasy Git of all people Mione!” Ron was getting redder in the face, and Hermione was sure she heard the door to the outside click as it opened. “Ron, I never meant to hurt you-” She was cut off once more as she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head, strong enough to force her down onto the floor.

Hermione’s vision became blurry, but she could see that nobody was looking their way at all. Ron must have put up some protective spells wandlessly. The last thing she saw was the scowl on Ron's face as he spat on her neck, before walking away. Then it all went black.

 


End file.
